supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy
How Freddy joined the Tourney Freddy is introduced in A Nightmare on Elm Street as a child killer who is eventually discovered and captured by the law, but escapes legal prosecution due to a technicality. He is hunted down by a mob of angry parents, and cornered in a boiler room where he used to take his victims. The mob douses the building with gasoline and sets it on fire, burning Krueger alive. While his physical form dies, his spirit lives on in the dreams of a group of teenagers living in his old neighborhood, whom he preys on by entering their dreams and killing them. He is apparently destroyed at the end of the film by protagonist Nancy Thompson, but the last scene reveals that he had survived. He went on to antagonize the teenage protagonists of the next five films in the series. After a hiatus, Krueger was brought back in Wes Craven's New Nightmare by Wes Craven, who had not worked on the film series since the third film, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his bladed gloves together. After the announcer calls her name Freddy moves his right claw to his left then swings it down as the camera zooms saying "Every town has an Elm Street!". Special Attacks Glove Toss (Neutral) Freddy throws one of his gloves off his hand and into the opponent. If Freddy is sitting on the ground, it is called Freddy Fingers, where Freddy sends one of his gloves to crawl across the ground and hit the opponent's feet. These crawls make a distinct clicking sound. Sweet Dreams (Side) Freddy summons a green orb that falls on the opponent and causes them to fall asleep for a short amount of time. Dream Shift (Up) Freddy disappears and reappears in fire in a location determined by the thumb pad. Hell Spike (Down) Freddy sticks his claws in the ground, causing enlarged spikes to reappear from under ground. What a Rush (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray Move, Freddy uppercuts the opponent, then impales the opponent with his claws through the chest, breaking the ribs and puncturing the lungs. Then he swipes the opponent across the face, damaging the skull. Welcome to my Nightmare (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality, Freddy summons a large furnace. He then stabs the opponent in the neck and stomach, and chucks them straight into the furnace. As the opponent burns in agony, Freddy waves goodbye and shuts the door, while the opponent's arm is hanging out of the furnace, cutting the arm off, and burning the opponent to death and taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Freddy spins with a slash and stains the camera with blood saying "Nice hearing from you!". #Freddy makes the words "Freddy's Back!" on the Results Screen floor and says "I'm back and ready to kick ass!". #Freddy licks his left gloves then does 4 glove slashes saying "Have a pleasant night now..." then laughs evilly. On-Screen Appearance Fire burns then Freddy appears saying "I'm gonna split you in two!". Special Quotes *Then can we end this nightmare? (When fighting Alisa) *More than enough to fill a grave! (When fighting Peg) *I will SO love killing you! (When fighting Devil Jin) *Yeah and no, I'll just desert them afterwards. (When fighting Kazuya) *News flash from Elm Street, ten school children were sliced up, and I cast them into a dark fiery grave! That's my furnace. (When fighting Anna) *Dreams are what people try to imagine their thoughts becoming real. However nightmares, are very devastating versions of them! (When fighting Mamoswine) *I'd like to see them punish those brats myself. (When fighting Rhyperior) Trivia *Due to Robert Englund's likely death, Freddy Krueger shares his English voice actor with Tekken's Bob, Kid Icarus's Magnus, and Dialga. Patrick Seitz also voiced Cervantes once, in Soul Calibur V. *Freddy Krueger shares his Japanese voice actor with Darth Maul. *Freddy Krueger shares his German voice actor with Demise. *Freddy Krueger shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tyrannosaurus Rex and Soundwave. *Out of all the characters in A Nightmare on Elm Street that appears in Tourney, Freddy is the only one who is playable in Tourney 1. All other characters from the same series will become playable in the sequel. *It is revealed that there is an Elm Street in every single town when Freddy is selected, but this is most likely false. *Along with Shin Kamiya, James Bond, Colonel Robert Gould Shaw, John Rambo, James T. Kirk, Shinzaemon Shimada, and Imhotep, Freddy Krueger is one of the many non-anime film characters who were much requested for SSB4. **He along with Shin Kamiya, Colonel Robert Gould Shaw, Imhotep, Ridley, Galacta Knight, Sonya, and Casey are the only ones who had no playable appearances prior to Tourney. *Freddy Krueger's rival goes by the name of Kau, Master Kau. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street characters Category:Male characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Most requested veterans Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4